Naked Mole Rap
"Naked Mole Rap" is an improvisational song performed by Ron and Rufus on a talent show in the Kim Possible episode "Rappin' Drakken". It is in response to the song by Dr. Drakken, intended to buy Kim some more time to defeat him. It was initially going to be used as just a creative autobiographical story for a Mr. Barkin's school assignment, but Ron kept procrastinating on the paper. With less than one week, out of six weeks, he finally decided to make the paper on how he met Rufus. He finally was getting around to writing the paper when he needed to buy time for Kim by singing his paper. Ron received a B- on the song "Naked Mole Rap" by both the TV show's host and Mr. Barkin. This song appears on both the ''Kim Possible'' soundtrack and the Disney Television Classics album. Lyrics (Rufus: scatting Hit it!) Yo, listen up, happa hallo from Ron "Naked Mole Rap" is the name of the song Here's the story, in all its glory Ain't hidin' nothin', you'll know what the truth is How Ron met Rufus! Never heard a cat bark Never heard a puppy purr My dad's allergic to every kind of fur So I searched for hairless pets on the Internet Saw a jpeg of a pink thing... Gonna need sunscreen! What is that? That freaky thing? (Yes, that's right, it's a naked mole rat) Come on y'all, let the girlies sing! (Listen to the naked mole rap!) Uh huh! What is that? That freaky thing? (Yes, that's right, it's a naked mole rat) Hey, wait, I can't hear the girls sing! (Listen to the naked mole rap!) I heard a Smarty Mart was havin' a sale On a hairless pink rodent with a long skinny tail! It seemed to be this could be a solution The perfect pet for my dad's sense of constitution! So the manager came to open the cage He said, "You know this pet's hairless?" I said, "I couldn't care less!" Handed him to me, said, "Be careful, don't drop it, and do you want this cage?" "No, I'll keep him in my pocket!" (Yay-hay!) What is that? That freaky thing? (Yes, that's right, it's a naked mole rat) Come on y'all, let the girls sing! (Listen to the naked mole rap!) Hey, wait! I can't hear the girls sing (Yes, that's right, it's a naked mole rat) Gonna buy me some bling-bling! (Listen to the naked mole rap!) What're we missin' here? (Rufus, the naked mole rat!) Can I get a boo-yah? (Boo-yah!) Oh, can I get a boo-yah? (Boo-yah!) Look at the camera, say, "Cheese!" (Cheese!) Smile for the camera say, "Cheese!" Can I get a boo-yah? (Boo-yah!) Oh, can I get a boo-yah? (Boo-yah!) Look at the camera, say, "Cheese!" (Cheese!) Smile for the camera say, "Cheese!" We go to Bueno Nacho, chimerito and a naco Always grande size and why not? I'm buyin'! Rufus in my pocket, you can't stop it, can't top it Don't drop it, you might just pop it! Rufus and Ron Stoppable, with our best friend: Kim Possible We're not afraid of any attack I say, "Yo, KP, we got your back!" (Hai-yah!) What is that? That freaky thing? (Yes, that's right, it's a naked mole rat) Come on y'all, let the girlies sing! (Listen to the naked mole rap!) What is that? Super freaky thing! (Yes, that's right, it's a naked mole rat) Come on y'all, let those girlies sing! (Listen to the naked mole rap!) Yeah! (This ain't no, no freak-o!) Yeah that's right, it's the naked mole rap! Come on y'all, it's the naked mole rap! Yeah, that's right, it's the naked mole rap! Come on y'all, it's the naked mole rap! Listen to the naked mole rat! (Rufus: Muah! Buh-bye, buh-bye, buh-bye, buh-bye... out) Trivia *The name of the song is based on "naked mole rat", which is the name for . *During the "Gonna need sunscreen!" line, Rufus is seen tugging on the seat of Ron's pants, exposing his naked bottom. This is an obvious parody of the brand sunscreen advertised in various TV commercials, in which a dog is shown tugging on the seat of a girl's swimsuit, exposing her naked posterior. Category:Songs Category:Silly songs Category:Kim Possible songs